User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 20
Later that Night Michael, Charles, and C-Money were walking to the movie theatre. Joking around, jokingly shoving each other and yelling at random people the whole way there. It was at this point that Michael realized he hadn't had this much fun with his buddies since Greg did what he did. Ever since he gave Greg a call things seemed to be working out for the guys. They got to the movie theatre and ordered their tickets to see Arby n the Chief Endgame. They were excited, reviews have said that this is the best action/comedy of the year and they were about to see it. Once they got into the darkness of the movie house Michael got something out of his bag. Some Whiskey. He started passing it around amongst his friends. They took their seats and managed to get good seats before the entire theatre was packed with people. Minutes after they arrived the entire room was filled with people. They couldn't move without running into someone else. Michael was very charismatic and didn't mind being in a room full of people although he could tell Charles was a little uneasy with all the people around him. "You look like you're about to shit your pants." Michael jokes with him and Charles gives him the finger. The movie starts and it was actually a really good movie. The guys enjoyed themselves through the entire two and a half hour movie. The movie ended and the guys were walking out of the movie house. It was pretty dark out and Michael checked the time on his phone and it read 9:47 PM. There was school tomorrow so that would suck but oh well the guys would enjoy themselves before then. They were also pretty drunk too, C-Money appeared to be the only one that was even close to being sober. Michael had staggered all over the place. They were heading back to the school when a nice car had pulled up in front of them. Just then Tad, Chad, Parker, Justin, and a Preppy that Michael didn't know personally. There were a lot of rich kids coming to Bullworth since the year before. Athletes and Rich kids primarily outnumbered Michael and his friends. He knew the kids from last year, mostly because Tad, Chad, Parker, and Justin were in his class but also because Greg showed him the people to watch out for. Michael noticed that Parker was bruised from the beating Michael had given him. They wanted revenge for what he did to him. "What do you outstanding people want?" Michael asked rudely. Tad stepped forward, he was pretty much the leader of the Preppies now. "You had gotten in fisticuffs with one of my closest friends, did you actually think you would get away with this?" Tad said, mockingly. Michael looked at the angry Preppies, there were five of them and only three in his group. They were heavily outnumbered. "Listen, we don't want any trouble-" C-Money said before he was interrupted by Chad. "Yeah, well you got trouble, pauper." C-Money looked at Chad, obviously angered. This would not turn out well, no matter what side you flipped the coin this was going to break out into a fight. "Shouldn't you be off fucking your cousins?" Charles mocks them. "You dirty fucking inbreds." He finishes. "Hey, shut up psycho. You and Patrick would make a perfect couple." Justin mockingly returned. Michael looked at Charles and he was red with rage. C-Money was able to control Charles. "You guys are faggots, why don't you run along." Michael stated. "You break a nail if you fought us." Michael mocked them, then he spit on Tad's shoes. Tad jumped forward and punched Michael in the face with a hard straight cross. Michael grabbed Tad in the clinch and kneed him in the face. Just then the other Preppies ambushed the guys and the fights started. Tad hit Michael with a jab to which he ate a jab himself. Michael lunged forward and hit him in the head with a roundhouse kick. Then Parker jumped on Michael. Michael threw him off and hit him with a hard left hook. Tad hit Michael with a 1-2 combo he then swung with a right hook that Michael ducked under and countered with an uppercut that sent Tad to the ground. Parker kneed Michael hard and he felt that sharp pain from where he had been stabbed. He needed to protect his side or else he would certainly suffer permanent damage. Michael hit Parker with a jab-hook combo and ducked under Tad's left hook to elbow him hard in the face. Just then there were bright lights on them. The cops were breaking up the fight. In Michael's drunk form he really couldn't have any escape. C-Money got away but Charles and Michael were caught and thrown in the back of a police patrol vehicle. Tad didn't get away but the others did. Great, a trip to the big house, Michael thought to himself. Better not drop the soap. He thought, chuckling to himself. The Police Station Michael was put into an empty cell. He didn't see Charles or Tad so he had no idea where they were put. Just then he heard voices and he saw Tad walking out. "My father is glad that you understand what happened." He said to a police officer. He looked at Michael and gave him a very mocking look. Michael wished there wasn't a jail cell between them because he would kick his ass. Michael fell onto the cot and fell asleep. He was so drunk that the room was spinning around him. Finally his eyes closed and he dosed off to sleep. The next morning he felt sick to his stomach, he didn't want to move and when he hard C-Money's familiar voice, with sarcasm in his tone. "Oh no he got ass raped!" C-Money jokes with Charles. Michael struggles to his feet and almost falls back on his ass. He felt like death killed over. "Don't worry sunshine," Michael replied. "It's still yours to keep." He joked. After that they were bailed out by Derrick and went back to the Academy. When they got back to the school Michael went to the dorms and fell onto the bed. He didn't feel like going to school that day. He felt like death, hell he looked like death. He fell asleep almost instantly as he hit the bed. 12:03 PM The door opened and Michael woke up. "Hey, Charles come to bed!" Michael said, sarcastically. He turned around and saw that it was Nicole standing in the door way. "You look terrible." Nicole said. Michael smirked, regardless of the obvious pain he was in. "Thanks, I feel like a million bucks though." Michael replied. She laid down next him in the bed. He put his arm around her. "I love you." She whispered. It felt like things were returning to normal (whatever normal is!) and Michael was obviously happy. "I love you too, and I'm so sorry." Michael whispered back to her. "Also, why are we whispering, is someone else sleeping in here?" Michael joked and she giggled. Michael fell asleep with his arms around her. They were finally back together, and this is what he had longed for. To hold her in his arms again. They both needed each other and couldn't possibly live without each other. The Next Day, Tuesday, 8:21 AM Michael woke up and felt a great burst of energy. He finally had the girl back after a month (felt like an eternity) without her. He had his best friends as C-Money returned form his trip and Charles was still here as was Bradi and Jimmy. Sure he lost Parker, someone he considered a great ally but he also made a great one in Patrick and the way he treated Bradi made up for any sadness that Michael would've felt. He was out of bed and on his feet in a matter of minutes. He went and joined his friends in the cafeteria. It felt just like old times. Except he had Nicole back in his arms once again. The almost two months without her were tough. Now Christmas was near and they would get to spend it together. When they broke up at the beginning of the year it was now that Michael realized how immature and stupid his immaturity was. Then he thought about Greg, two months without him and Michael was actually missing him gravely. C-Money seemed to notice what Michael was thinking about. If C-Money's dad could get them out why wouldn't he clear Greg's name as well. "What are you thinking?" C-Money asked Michael. Guess he wasn't really good at hiding his thoughts finally he spoke up. "well I've been thinking that it's time we get Greg back." Michael said, slowly because he wasn't really sure how to tell them. Then Charles joins in he wanted Greg back as well. Greg was surely sorry for his mistakes and they wanted him back. C-Money was reluctant but they finally got him to give it a shot, even he wasn't sure whether he wanted Greg back or not. Then the class bell rang and Charles and Michael left for Gym. Today they were doing some basic wrestling moves. Michael and Devin were paired together and they didn't even make eye contact, Michael rolled Devin over and was on top of him when Devin headbutted him. Michael got angry and started punching him when the gym teacher broke it up. "To the office!" He commanded. Michael got up and left for the office. He got there and Mr. Johnson yelled for him to come in. "What's up Anthony?" Michael asked, rudely calling him by his first name. "It's Mr. Johnson to you." He replied coldly. Michael shrugged. "Whatever you say, old man." Michael replied, not showing any fear whatsoever. The Assistant Principal didn't get angry or anything. He remained calm as usual. What a prick, Michael thought to himself. "Been awhile since I've had you in my office." Johnson informed him. "Now I was informed that you spent the night in the jail for fighting with the Preppies though." He said. "Let me go get a copy of your record I'll be right back." The Assistant principal got up and left the office. For a few seconds Michael sat in silence then his curiosity got the best of him. He opened one of the file drawers and got a file out. He read over and was shocked, there was no way this was real. Just then Michael heard the door and he threw the file back in and took a seat again as the Assistant Principal came in. After being lectured and given another detention he was sent back to class. After Class. Michael and Charles were walking and talking about what Michael had seen. "No, there's no way." Charles said. Michael was shocked that his own best friend didn't even believe it yet. "You mean our favorite vice principal wouldn't do this?" Michael sarcastically asked. "I can't believe it." Charles was in disbelief. "Well buck up and believe." Michael told him. "Mr. Johnson had Gary released from the Insane asylum, that's what it said and the picture of them shaking hands after his release looks completely real." Michael explained to him. "But being at how sexy and perfect I am I totally forgot to grab it." Michael joked. They continued to walk when Michael's phone went off. "Greg?" Michael answered. "Michael the cops are at my parents house and they have my motorcycle. I need help, man!" Greg said. "That's about a four hour drive from here." Michael said. "And calm down, you sound constipated." Michael joked to which Greg yelled at him. "Shut the fuck up! I need help quick dude." It looks like Michael would be going to Liberty City. Category:Blog posts